With a Forked Tongue
by Arden Riddle
Summary: Draco never minded being an evil jerk - that is, until he stays at Hogwarts over the summer and begins to fall for a most unlikely person. Can he keep his feelings secret? Of course not. --REVIEW OR I'LL EAT UR HEAD-- ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Draco  
  
  
  
"But I don't want to." The boy folded his arms stubbornly, his eyes narrowed and fixed on his father.  
  
"I know you don't want to, Draco," said the boy's father, "but if you want to earn an important seat in the Ministry of Magic, and get ahead of that filthy Mudblood - Granger, was it? - you will need to attend this program. It will teach self-discipline and how to defend yourself in the wilderness."  
  
"Oh, fine!" Draco muttered, dropping his hands. He ran a hand through his fair hair. "But I don't see the point." Draco's father, Lucius, stroked his chin pensively.  
  
"I am glad you've given in," Lucius said, "for your bags have been packed and sent up to Hogwarts already. You will leave tomorrow evening." Draco felt his father's icy glare on his back as he left the study. He bit his lip. There was no chance anyone from Slytherin would be at this workshop - it was for people like Hermione Granger. Oh no, Draco thought, I hope she isn't there. What if she was? He would be ruined if somebody found out.  
  
Oh, well, Draco sighed, it's only a few weeks. And at least I won't be forced to stay here. Better anywhere than here.  
  
"Goodbye Draco," Mr. Malfoy said. "I will see you next year." His father held out a hand. Draco shook it and watched as his father disappeared beyond the barrier of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He sighed as he turned about, glad that he was finally free for another year at school. He glanced around to see anyone he recognized. He saw, as he had predicted, no Slytherins at all. There were mainly Ravenclaws around, almost none in his year. One figure, standing in the doorway, looked strangely familiar. She was lean, with a thin, tan face and her long brown hair tied back in a complicated network of braids. Draco hadn't the scarcest idea of who she was until she spoke:  
  
"Why are you here?" It was Hermione. Draco's jaw dropped. Realising this, he shut it quickly and narrowed his eyes. Hermione was no longer her normal, bushy-haired self, but had the body of a slender and fit athlete.  
  
"I should be asking you this," he said coolly in reply. "This program is for witches and wizards, not Muggles." Hermione brandished her wand, and he smirked.  
  
"You're asking for it, Malfoy."  
  
"Go ahead, Mudblood. I bet my broomstick you wouldn't do anything." Hermione withdrew her wand and put it into a pocket in her robes. What happened next, Draco was not ready for.  
  
In one swift movement, one fast punch in the nose, Draco was down, and the whole world ebbed into blackness.  
  
"Who would have known? Miss Granger? Of all people."  
  
"She gave him a sound beating, she did." Draco opened his eyes. Blurry shapes came into focus, and he shifted with a groan.  
  
"He's awake," a voice said delicately. Draco turned his head and had to squint to focus clearly. His eyes burned from the brightness of the sunlight coming in through a window. Three people were standing around him: Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger. Draco tried to sit up, and managed to, though his head felt as if it was filled with lead. He propped his heavy head up on his hands and stared drowsily into the face of Hermione Granger.  
  
"With a sip of this, he should be fine," Madam Pomfrey said, holding a vial up to Draco's lips. He drank it, gagged, as it tasted strangely of lemons and coconut, and waited for the result. He did, in fact, feel rejuvenated, and soon enough the weight seemed to have been lifted from his head. He turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, what - ?"  
  
"Miss Granger knocked you out. It seems that she has been taking self- defense. Yes?" Hermione nodded, red patches burning on her cheeks. "She has something to say to you, Mr. Malfoy." He turned to Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she muttered, looking Draco straight in the eye. She turned even redder. Professor Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"You may leave the infirmary, now, Mr. Malfoy, if you like, or would you prefer to stay here?" Professor Dumbledore said, his blue eyes sparkling. Draco scowled.  
  
"I will leave, thank you," he said sardonically. Realising that he was in his own robes, he rose from his bunk. Professor Dumbledore held the door open as Hermione and Draco walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Draco, your luggage is in your dormitory. Miss Granger, you wouldn't mind showing Draco what to do, as he missed the opening lectures?" Hermione nodded. "This is your first assignment as a Prefect." Professor Dumbledore walked down the hallway, his footsteps echoing down the hall.  
  
"How nice, I'm stuck with you," Draco said bitterly. "The Mudblood Granger - right now, red as Weasley's hair with a sunburn." Hermione didn't frown, nor did she even look at him. She thoughtfully twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Her expression changed quickly - from pensive to annoyed - and she stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. Draco stood still, watching Hermione cross her arms over her chest.  
  
"Do you think I feel any better?"  
  
"Well why wouldn't you like the privilege to accompany me?" Draco asked smugly. "I am the most charming wizard in this school, and - "  
  
"Do not even start with me," she whispered, her face inches away from Draco's. He resisted the urge to cower under her fierce gaze. "It is because of you that I have a week of detentions - and school hasn't even started yet! And guess how I get to serve my detentions!" Draco sighed and shrugged carelessly. "With you!"  
  
"What - "  
  
"You have detention, too."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Taunting me." She breathed deeply and walked briskly down the corridor. Draco jogged to keep up with her. He saw her raise her eyebrows as she noticed he was following.  
  
"Oh, yes," she said quietly, "and I believe you owe me a broomstick."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you bet your broomstick that I wouldn't do anything," Hermione recalled with a smug grin. "And I did." Draco glared at her, but she took no notice.  
  
Hermione started walking faster, Draco running along behind her.  
  
"So what do I do first?" Draco said between pants. Hermione shoved a piece of parchment into his hand. It was a schedule of all fifth year classes.  
  
"Workshops officially start tomorrow," Hermione said shortly, without even a glance at Draco. "We have the same classes, since we are in the same year. Fifth and sixth year classes are combined."  
  
"But tomorrow is a Sunday," Draco moaned. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, and congratulations on that great speculation. Here is our first class. The professor that teaches it hasn't arrived, yet, and I don't know who it is." She stopped in front of the Transfiguration classroom, which had a sign posted on the door: Magical Self-Defense.  
  
"What is the password to my dormitory? I am the only Slytherin here, so - "  
  
"Your password is Conanbeck." Draco began to push on the door, but Hermione started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco called. Hermione stopped and turned back.  
  
"It is lunch time, and I'm hungry." She spun around and hurried back down the hall. Draco ran after her. By the time he caught up with her, they were already in the Great Hall. The House tables were there, and Hermione sat down next to an older Prefect at her table and struck up a conversation.  
  
Draco dropped himself into the chair at the head of the Slytherin table. He looked around and realised that the Ravenclaw table was practically full. There were only about eight Gryffindors, and about only six Hufflepuffs. He sighed as he looked down at all the empty chairs of his table. Not even the large meal in front of him looked inviting. He would be alone in his dormitory, too. At least I'm not at home, he reminded himself.  
  
He finished his lunch in silence and looked around for Hermione.  
  
"Looking for something?" a voice said from behind him. Draco spun around and saw Hermione standing there, her book bag slung over one shoulder. "Did you hear the announcement just now? Professor Dumbledore said that we should return to our dormitories. He said there will be a surprise later tonight." Draco shrugged and stalked away gloomily. He opened the door leading to the Entrance Hall and heard it close behind him with a thud. After a moment, Hermione strode after him.  
  
"Wait!" she called. Draco stopped so that she could catch up.  
  
"Yes?" Draco said, staring coldly at her. Hermione twirled her hair around her finger again.  
  
"I couldn't help noticing that you are the only Slytherin here," she said mildly. "I thought you might like some company. Nobody would miss me in my common room. The only person who might notice I am gone is that Prefect, Nadine. She'll be glad I'm gone." Hermione smiled gently. "But only if you want me to." Draco shrugged.  
  
"No, Mudblood," Draco muttered. "Go to your own common room." Hermione raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"You're going to have to find another nickname for me, Malfoy," Hermione replied. She walked away quickly, as she had before.  
  
Draco trudged up to his dormitory, muttered the password, and looked around. Home sweet home, he thought as he looked around the stone walls at the familiar tapestries and the old high backed chairs. He walked up a great stone staircase to his room and sprawled out onto his bed. He pounded the old pillow with his fist and set his head down on it.  
  
As he was in the middle of feeling sorry for himself, he heard a small sound from the foot of his bed. He looked around and saw a small house elf in a white toga-like garment sweeping out dust from under his bed. The elf saw that he had been noticed, and quickly bowed so low that his long, pointed nose nearly touched the ground.  
  
"I is sorry, sir," the elf said squeakily. "I is just sweeping, see. Dobby didn't mean to bother sir." Draco suddenly sat bolt upright, causing the poor elf to jump in surprise.  
  
"You," he gasped. "Our old house elf. What are you doing here?" Dobby's tennis ball-sized green eyes became very wide.  
  
"Little Master?" he stuttered. He nearly fell backward as he tried to straighten up. "What is Little Master doing here before term starts?"  
  
"Summer program," Draco sighed. "What are you doing here? You work here now?" Dobby nodded vigorously.  
  
"Sir, yes," he said. "Dobby gets paid now. Winky works here, too, sir."  
  
"Crouch's elf?" Draco asked, and Dobby nodded again.  
  
"Sorry, sir, but Dobby must finish cleaning. We is having a lot of work tonight." The elf disappeared with a small popping noise. Draco rose from his bed and walked down into his common room.  
  
He sat down in one of the high-backed, black chairs and stared into the crackling fire in the fireplace.  
  
"I can see you're having loads of fun by yourself." Draco jumped and looked at the chair beside him. Sitting next to him was Hermione.  
  
"Heck, Granger, don't ever do that again," Draco said. "And how did you find this common room, Mudblood?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"I've known where your common room is since my second year. I came to keep you company." Draco stared at her, bewildered inside, but not about to show it. His face was as cool and sarcastic as always. "And I told you earlier: you're going to need to find another nickname for me."  
  
"Why? The name Mudblood suits you."  
  
"I found out that I was adopted," Hermione said, smiling. "Mum and Dad told me before I left. I asked them who my parents were, but they said that they only knew my mother's name: Noella Connor. She is a witch - I looked it up. Mum and Dad didn't know who my father was, so I don't know much about him - I don't even know his name. I'm going to send a letter to Noella Connor, though, and ask her who my father is." Hermione smiled.  
  
"You seem so cheerful," Draco drawled. "I'd think you'd be angry to find your parents disposed of you to some Muggle family." Hermione smirked.  
  
"But now you can't call me Mudblood." She smiled again and then shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You know, these chairs aren't nearly as soft as the ones in our common room. And how do you stand it in here? It's like a dungeon." Draco shrugged.  
  
"You get used to it."  
  
"I'd expect you to live in a place like this, Malfoy." There was an awkward pause between them.  
  
"Granger," Draco blurted, shattering the silence. Hermione looked at him. "So why'd you come to keep me company? Was it the old Malfoy charm?"  
  
"No," she said firmly. "I just felt sorry for you, being here all alone, and all. Want to play a game of wizard's chess?" Hermione pointed to an old, dusty chess board on a study table. "I'm really bad at it, but it's still fun." The two rose from their seats and walked to the table.  
  
Three games later, Hermione winning only one, Draco convinced Hermione to retire from the game.  
  
"But I need to win at least one more time!" she whined.  
  
"My mother taught me," Draco said conceitedly. "There is no way you could defeat me at chess. My mother was the undefeated Wizard Chess Champion when she was at Hogwarts. She still holds the title."  
  
"Maybe she should play against Ron," Hermione suggested. Draco shrugged.  
  
"What are your parents like?"  
  
"My adoptive parents are dentists," Hermione said as they sat down on the floor near the hearth. Draco realised how warm the dark green carpet was under him. Hermione sat with her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees. Draco sat with his legs crossed and his back straight. "And they're very nice."  
  
"What's a dentist?"  
  
"A Muggle tooth doctor," she said. "As you know, they are both Muggles. My mum and dad look a bit like me, so I would never have expected to be adopted.. My father likes golf, swimming, and books, and my mum likes every sport but golf - she's very athletic. The first thing she wanted me to do was read about magical sports and magical medicine. They never expected to have magic in the family. The day I got my letter, I was so happy I could have cried. You wouldn't understand, though, as you knew your entire life that you would get into Hogwarts."  
  
"No, not really," Draco said, stroking his chin. "My father does not have good history with Dumbledore. I was going to go to Durmstrang, where they only accept purebloods. That reminds me, what ever happened to you and Viktor Krum?" Hermione blushed scarlet.  
  
"He is going away to some magical university, and I am three years younger than him, so it didn't work. I never really liked him that way, anyway. Shame; he was brilliant and kind. It is rare to find those two qualities in the one person." Draco stared at Hermione, and didn't see that she went even deeper scarlet.  
  
"Isn't it strange that we are sitting and talking to each other?" Draco said softly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is," she replied. "You've always called me a Mudblood, and Harry, Ron, and I always called you everything else." Hermione smiled. "And now it is strange to learn that you aren't such a bad person after all." Draco gave her a kittenish smile.  
  
"Bad?" he said.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered. "You always acted so prejudice and harsh, but now I see that it was just a cover."  
  
"I've never thought of myself as prejudiced or harsh," Draco said smartly. "Maybe handsome or devilishly charming, but never bad." Hermione smiled. Draco never remembered being smiled at like that. It made him feel as if she could look straight through him.  
  
"Ooh!" Hermione yelped, looking at her wristwatch. "We need to get to the surprise."  
  
She led him out of the dingy common room and to the Great Hall. There were three rows of chairs in a semicircle around a large platform that was raised before the staff table. Draco looked up and saw a clear, starry night sky above them. He hadn't realised how much time had gone by.  
  
Professor Dumbledore waited until everyone was seated before he spoke. 


	2. A Discovery

Chapter Two  
  
"Good evening, students," he began, the torches along the walls causing his eyes to gleam in the firelight. "I expect that you are all wondering what your surprise is. I will cut my speech short. Here it is." He indicated the farthest door in the hall. It opened and a dark, robed figure walked through it. Draco realised that it was a man, a vaguely familiar man. The hood cast a shadow over his face, so nobody recognized him.  
  
"You may drop the hood, Professor," said Dumbledore, "it is not raining in here." The man dropped his hood to expose chestnut hair speckled with gray. His face was lined, though he seemed young. Draco looked to his right at Hermione, who instantly leapt from her seat to greet the man.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" she said, and he bent down with a smile to hug her.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Lupin said, smiling with great astonishment. "I should have known that you would be here. Is Harry here by any chance." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Please welcome Professor Lupin," Professor Dumbledore announced. There was a short round of applause. "He happens to have extensive knowledge in magical animals and plants, and self-defense. He will be your counselor when you go to test your knowledge and skill in the last two days of the program." Hermione glowed. Draco folded his arms. He felt a pang of jealousy - but was he jealous of what?  
  
"Good morning, Draco," Hermione said after breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Granger," Draco said. "I didn't know we were on first name terms." Hermione had slung a heavy bag of books over her shoulder.  
  
"Fine then, Malfoy," Hermione said, grinning. "Off to our first class, then."  
  
"Malfoy, look!" The dungeon walls closed behind Hermione as she ran into the Slytherin common room. Draco was lounging in his chair, with his legs over an arm. He beckoned for her to sit beside him in the chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a letter from my mother! My birth mother." She sat down and opened the envelope. Draco became suddenly aware of how close he was to her; he found that she smelled vaguely of cinnamon or gingerbread. He wasn't sure which. She read the letter aloud excitedly:  
  
Dearest Hermione, I am glad to hear that you've been doing well. You deserve an explanation as to I left you to adoption, but I feel it is not something to write in a letter. I live in Hogesmeade, and I run the Zonko's Joke Shop. I've seen you around often. Visit me sometime.  
  
I will give you a clue as to your father's name. His initials are R and L, but I cannot bring myself to write his name - I feel so guilty. I hear from the Three Broomsticks that you are very smart, so I trust you to figure this puzzle soon. See you soon -Noella Connor  
  
"I may go to meet her right now," Hermione squeaked happily. "You'll never get past Filch," said Draco. "He's on the rampage. Peeves had a field-day today. Went smashing everything in Snape's office. Dropped a Dungbomb over Filch's office, too. Don't try to leave the dungeons. It smells." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I know a passageway," she said. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Today, I will start with the basics. I need a volunteer, preferably somebody with experience in Wizard Dueling." Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat again as she raised her hand.  
  
"Hermione," Lupin said uncertainly. Hermione stood and walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wait a minute," Lupin said. "I need one more person." A Ravenclaw boy slowly raised his hand. "Bryant." Lupin called him to the front of the room.  
  
"Now, I need you two to duel," Lupin said. "But do not use any curses that will send your opponent to the hospital wing. Are you ready?" Hermione and Bryant nodded.  
  
"Yep," Bryant chirped, eyeing Hermione's wand nervously.  
  
"Bow," Lupin commanded. The students obeyed, each grasping their wand readily as they straightened up. "Go."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Bryant yelled. Hermione was too quick for him. She shielded the spell easily. Draco saw Hermione smirk.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled. In a blast of red light, Bryant fell to the ground. Lupin gasped.  
  
"Hermione - "  
  
Before Lupin could say anything more, Hermione walked over to Bryant's body and tapped him on the chest with her wand. "Enervate," she muttered. Bryant sat up uneasily.  
  
"Good job, Hermione," Lupin said with a smile. Hermione bowed to Bryant when he got to his feet, and took her seat next to Draco.  
  
"Show off," Bryant muttered as he passed Hermione's desk on the way to his chair.  
  
"Hermione, you don't even need to be trained," Lupin said. Hermione glowed. "But I have a feeling that the rest of you do. We will begin with a shielding motion. Mr. Malfoy, will you come up here, please?"  
  
Draco stood and walked to the front of the class.  
  
"What do I do?" Draco asked, taking his wand from his pocket.  
  
"Hold your wand out like this," Lupin replied, holding his wand like a pencil, his arm reaching across his body. Draco imitated the movement. "This is the blocking movement for low-power curses. Can you all do that?" Everybody mimicked Lupin's motion. Hermione watched amusedly, as she already knew how to do it. "No, Burns. Hermione, help him." Hermione leaned backward and showed the Ravenclaw boy how to hold the wand correctly.  
  
"Like this," Hermione said. The boy nodded his head.  
  
"Okay, Draco, I'm going to try to hex you," Lupin said, holding up his wand. "Block my spell. Ready?" Draco nodded. "Fununcluarium!" Without hesitation, Draco blocked the hex. Lupin applauded.  
  
"Good job," he said. "Now, everyone get in a line. Draco, Hermione, you only have to go if you want to." Draco walked and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"So, where did you learn to duel like that?" Draco asked. "You can't have learned that from Lockhart." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I have permission to use magic over the summer," she answered. "I've known how to duel for a long time, though. Harry and Ron would practice with me." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a book titled, Wizard Families of the Twentieth Century. "Research for my parents," Hermione said, seeing Draco's questioning glance.  
  
After everyone had blocked Lupin's hexes at least twice, class ended.  
  
"Look," Hermione said to Draco, pointing at a paragraph in her book. "It's my mother. She was born in the same year as Harry's parents." Everybody was beginning to leave for their next workshop, but Hermione was just beginning to put her book back into her bag. Draco followed her she rose from her chair and walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Professor Lupin," Hermione said. Draco slouched behind her. He didn't like talking with teachers and avoided at every chance he could get. Lupin looked up at Hermione. "Did you know a Noella Connor when you went to school here? She was in your year." Lupin thought a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Yes, I knew her," Lupin answered. "She was my girlfriend in my sixth and seventh year. Why?" Draco smirked when he saw Hermione's face light up.  
  
"You knew her!" she exclaimed. Lupin nodded once again. "She is my mother!" Lupin blinked, confused.  
  
"But you are Muggle-born," he said softly. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm adopted," she said, beaming. "Do you know who she was with when Harry was born? You might know my father." Lupin thought harder.  
  
"She had broken up with me sometime before Harry was born," Lupin said. Hermione's eyes became very round, and her jaw dropped. "We were about to be married, but then she said she couldn't. But that would mean - " Lupin looked faint, and he went pale. Hermione seemed to radiate. Draco bit his lip. This didn't seem like this was the kind of conversation he should be listening to.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Hermione," Lupin said, sitting down in his chair. "Meet me here during lunch. Do you want something, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco jumped and shook his head.  
  
"I'm waiting for her," he said timidly. Lupin was too bewildered to be curious. Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out into the hall. The door shut behind her.  
  
"Don't you see!" she said in a strangled whisper. "My father's initials were R and L. Remus Lupin! Professor Lupin is my father!" She squealed in delight. "I never thought of him. Wow."  
  
I can't believe it, he thought. I've fallen for Hermione. He debated with himself over it, but the fact remained. She was so kind to him, and for no reason whatsoever. After all those times I treated her like dirt, she is nice toward me. Why? Draco pondered. Draco stared at the floor as morning light streamed through the deep green curtains.  
  
There was a knock on his door. Draco looked at his clock. He overslept.  
  
"Come in," he said. Hermione was standing there, holding her book bag and a fully loaded food tray. She stared. Draco pulled his covers tightly around him, realising that he was wearing only his undergarments.  
  
"You missed breakfast," she said, sitting beside him on his bed. She waited as he quickly ate his bacon to talk. "We had better get going." She waited outside his dormitory door as he changed. When he came out, Draco grabbed another napkin-full of bacon. He and Hermione both ran down the stairs.  
  
They walked down the hallways until they reached the door labeled Magical Self-Defense. Hermione held the door open as they hurried inside.  
  
"You're late, Malfoy," Lupin observed. Hermione smiled. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from her; she positively glowed.  
  
"What about Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"She told me that she went to get you," Lupin said. "Take your seat, please. No penalty today."  
  
"Sorry," Draco said, grimacing. He couldn't see why Hermione ever liked Lupin, even if he was her father. He didn't like his father. He plastered a fake smile on his face. "I overslept." Lupin nodded.  
  
"Today we will cover the Restoring Charm."  
  
"Today's lesson was easy," Hermione said, sitting across form Draco. He stared.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sitting," she snapped. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"But you can't sit here," Draco muttered through the corner of his mouth. "This is the Slytherin table." Draco lowered his eyes.  
  
"I go into the Slytherin common room," Hermione argued. She sighed. "If anyone asks, it's because I'm tutoring you. Alright?" Draco was about to argue that it should be the other way around, but shut his trap and nodded.  
  
"So," he said, jabbing a lambchop with his fork, "what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," she said, piling pasta, rolls, and potatoes onto her plate. Draco watched her. She ate a lot for being so thin.  
  
"I've been wondering," Draco began, "how did you and Harry and Ron become friends. In our first year, one day Ron was teasing you, and the next you three were best friends. What happened?"  
  
"Do you remember the troll?" Hermione said through a mouthful of bread, glancing at him. "They saved me from it. It was Ron's fault I was crying in the bathroom, anyway, but you can't go through something like that without becoming friends - you just can't." She smiled. "What about you? Why did you like torturing Harry so much? Ever since the first day here you hated him."  
  
"My father," Draco replied. "He told me that if Harry didn't become a Slytherin, to torment him as much as possible. He and Professor Snape always despised Harry's father." Hermione paused in thought for a moment, but then set down her fork.  
  
"Do you know what happened last year?" she whispered. Draco looked at her.  
  
"A bit. My father wouldn't tell me much - why?"  
  
"Harry told Ron and me in detail," she said. "Do you want to know?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay, this is what happened.  
  
"Harry and Cedric had reached the Cup at the same time, but Harry saved Cedric's life from a huge Acromantula - a giant spider," she added, seeing Draco's look of confusion. "So they decided to take the Cup at the same time, so it would be a Hogwarts victory. Harry Petrified Viktor Krum earlier, because he attacked poor Cedric. Viktor was under the Imperious Curse. Fleur had been knocked out by Krum earlier, also.  
  
"So anyway, they grabbed the Cup and it was a Portkey. It took them to a graveyard, where Voldemort was."  
  
"Yes, my father helped plan that," Draco said. Hermione's eyes became round. "I hate him for it. As a matter of fact, I've always hated him. Go on." Hermione nodded.  
  
"So they appeared in a graveyard. Someone killed Cedric - "  
  
"Wormtail, probably."  
  
"Yes, probably," Hermione said, amazed. She obviously doesn't know how long I've been around Death Eaters, Draco thought. "So he was dead. Wormtail tied Harry to Voldemort's father's tombstone. He did a ritual and brought Voldemort to life - with a body and everything. The Dark Lord wanted to duel with Harry, so he gave him his wand. They both did a spell at the same time, and Priori Incantatem happened - you know what that is, right?" Draco nodded. He was smarter than most people thought. "Harry and You-Know-Who's wand both share the same core - a tail feather from Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix. Cedric's shadow came out of Voldemort's wand. It told Harry to bring his body back. And then Harry's parent's shadows came out of the wand and told him to get away. Harry couldn't tell me the rest, as it was time to get off of the train." She looked disappointedly at the table.  
  
"I probably didn't help much," Draco muttered to her. She bit her lower lip and smiled feebly.  
  
"Are you done eating?" she said. Draco nodded. "Then let's go back to your common room. I don't like Nadine staring at me." Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, the sixth year prefect was staring at Hermione and Draco, muttering to the girl next to her.  
  
"Your task is to write a short poem - it doesn't have to rhyme - on whatever topic you like," Professor McGonagall said. "This is my version of an assessment; I want to see how advanced you are in this type of art. You may discuss with your neighbors, and you may begin." She began to turn away when Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Exactly how long can it be?" she asked.  
  
"You decide."  
  
Hermione smiled and immediately began to write. Draco put his quill to his lips. I'll write about Hermione, he decided. After all, nobody will suspect anything. He started to write:  
  
In a realm filled with ruin,  
  
She is a bright star,  
  
Whose glow you can't miss from even afar,  
  
She is a rose without thorns,  
  
My perfect flower.  
  
A world without her  
  
Would be so dour.  
  
He paused, putting the end of his quill to his chin. It was as if Hermione was a muse sitting beside him; the words seemed to flow from his heart onto the paper. He continued:  
  
Her beauty so radiant,  
  
My heart within her reach  
  
Oh, I wish she would notice.  
  
Need me, I beseech.  
  
Graceful, resplendent,  
  
And charmingly brilliant,  
  
Genuine, elegant,  
  
Resolute and radiant.  
  
"Pass up the papers," said Professor McGonagall. Draco stuffed his parchment into the bottom of the stack that was being passed about the room. Professor McGonagall shuffled through the papers.  
  
"There is one here without a name," she said, pausing to read it. "It is quite good. It goes: In a realm filled with ruin." She continued reading until the end. Draco blushed to the roots of his white-blonde hair. He raised his hand slowly, becoming redder and redder every second.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" A fit of giggles swept the classroom. Hermione, however, looked very impressed.  
  
"Quite admirable," Professor McGonagall said, rather baffled. "Perhaps you should be the representative of this class at the end-of-program presentation."  
  
"But I'm sure that I could do better," Draco said quickly. "Or maybe Mudblood here could do one. She's so perfect at everything else that this is bound to be nothing. I take that back - you have to be interesting to write good poetry." Hermione glared, but looked up at Professor McGonagall hopefully.  
  
"Read mine, Professor," she pleaded. Professor McGonagall shrugged and took the parchment from Hermione's outstretched hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. She cleared her throat. "The days go by and time goes on, yet time cannot touch his soul. With a heart of gold and eyes like jewels, that stare into the depths of my mind, he is the greatest friend one this Earth or in this world. Nothing could ever replace his presence, which make my heart sing."  
  
"For our extra-credit project, we have to write a poem or make a picture of the person we admire most," Draco read off of his notes. "Who are you going to write about?"  
  
"Perhaps Harry," she said. Draco felt a surge of jealousy. "He's so brave, and he is the first real friend I ever had." She smiled.  
  
"You fancy him?" Draco scowled. She shook her head.  
  
"Oh, no," she said. Draco felt slightly relieved. "He's like a brother to me."  
  
"Good," Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"Who do you look up to, Draco?" she asked. "Your father, maybe? You always spoke of him as if you honored him." She plastered a very fake smile on her face. Draco frowned, and her eyebrows rose.  
  
"My father?" Draco muttered. "I always looked up to him and admired him. But now I see that I admire you even more." Hermione stared. Draco realised what he had said. "Not that way - I meant that I admire your intelligence and your attitude toward everything, especially me. You're nice. You're a good friend." Hermione blushed, but looked slightly disappointed..  
  
"So are you," she said. She patted him on the head awkwardly. Draco watched, stunned, as she laughed at the look on his face. "We should get started on this. To the library?"  
  
Draco shrugged and followed her down the hallways and up the staircases out of the dungeons.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll update ASAP! There will be a real plot soon. By the way, I love reviews. Plz review! Pleeeeeease!!! ^.^ 


	3. A Meeting

Chapter Three -  
  
A/N This one is pretty short. Sorry about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione sat in silence for a while. Suddenly, Hermione stopped writing and spoke of the thing that had been nagging at her mind.  
  
"Why did you insult me at art class, Draco?"  
  
"Well, you don't want people to think we're friends, do you?" asked Draco. "Granger friends with Draco Malfoy? It wouldn't be accepted."  
  
"You only care about what other people think, don't you?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were downcast, fringed with long black lashes. Draco wondered if those hazel eyes could really pierce his soul.  
  
"Well, don't you?" Draco replied. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest in her habitual defensive nature.  
  
"That isn't all that matters, Malfoy," she said, looking up from the floor. She gathered her things and took off out of the library without a look back. Draco thought that she might be crying. "Boys," he heard her mutter.  
  
"Now that made no sense at all," Draco said to himself. Perhaps I should go after her, he thought. But he just shrugged if off, knowing that he would catch up with her at dinner. "Girls."  
  
  
  
Dinner came sooner than expected. Draco heard the grandfather clock behind Madam Pince's desk chime six o'clock. He crammed his papers and quill and ink bottle into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco sat down alone at the Slytherin table. He set his bag on the bench beside him and picked at his food a bit. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione wasn't there.  
  
"Strange," Draco said. He speared a potato with his fork and stuffed it in his mouth. He picked up his bag with intentions to go to the Slytherin common room. As he entered the dungeon, he was startled by a voice.  
  
"School's starting soon."  
  
Draco whirled around, his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
"Professor Lupin?"  
  
Draco straightened up a bit. He couldn't lose his reputation as an arrogant snob over a girl.  
  
Professor Lupin looked at him with a very strange expression. His reddish- brown hair was still dappled with gray, but the lines on his forehead had deepened, and his eyes seemed to burn bright. Draco saw worry written in his face, despair in his eyes.  
  
"You and Hermione are friends now?" he asked. Draco shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I suppose you could say that."  
  
Professor Lupin smiled. Not a regular smile. He smiled with his eyes.  
  
"Boy, I must have missed a lot," he said. "Last time I was here, you two were at each others' throats. Didn't you grow Hermione's teeth past her chin last year?" Draco went white. Potter must tell him everything, he thought.  
  
"It was an accident," Draco replied curtly. He put on his signature sneer. "I see you've grown out of your rags. Did you finally get some money, or were you forced to buy new ones 'cause the others rotted away?" Professor Lupin was obviously taken aback.  
  
"You are your old self, I see."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hermione likes you - I don't know why - but I will pair you together for the final task of the program if you want." Draco's face lit up a bit.  
  
"Okay," he said quickly. Lupin smiled.  
  
"If you are looking for Hermione, she's in the Owlrey."  
  
"Okay," said Draco. "But I'm not." 


	4. Hmmm

Chapter Four: The Task

Disclaimer: Use ur imagination.

After his little chat with Lupin, Draco thought about going to the Owlrey.

__

She probably isn't even there anymore, Draco thought. _I'll wait until tomorrow. I've got loads of work to do._

So he hurried off to the Slytherin Common Room, just praying that she would come to see him.

But she didn't. After an hour or two, he went to look for her. But she was nowhere to be found.

"HERMIONE!" Draco shoved aside a couple of small Ravenclaws the next morning. Hermione stopped in her tracks, realized who it was, and started walking again. Draco caught up with her quickly, and grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"What?" she snapped. Draco let go of her.

"What's the matter?" Draco whispered. Hermione shrugged. "Hermione, I can tell when something's bothering you. Just tell me."

"I'm just a bit worried," she said truthfully. Draco noticed the note of panic in her voice. "About - something… It's a bit personal. You wouldn't understand - "

"Hermione," Draco said soothingly, "you can tell me." Hermione looked up at him with big, hazel eyes. Her pupils were so large that they made her eyes look almost black - except for the rim of green, brown and gold.

"Well," she said hesitantly, then she seemed to break. She fell into his arms, sobbing. Draco saw that a lot of people were glaring at him, as if he had insulted them. So he opened the door to the nearest empty classroom (the Ancient Runes room) and sat her down at a desk. She looked up at him finally, her eyes watery, her face scarlet.

"It's all right, 'Mione," Draco said gently. "Tell me."

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and cleared her throat, as though she was trying to regain her poise.

"Well there are two things, really," she said in a strangely high voice. "I'll tell you one. . . I'm really worried about Harry. Professor Dumbledore won't let him stay with me or with the Weasleys - he's forced to stay with those wretched Dursleys - who are a disgrace to the Muggle kind. . . You really must understand how I feel about Harry." She blinked down at the ground. "I never felt about anybody the way I have about him. I really - "

"I thought he was like a brother to you," Draco said hopefully. Hermione gave him a watery smile.

"That's because I thought you would tease me if I said otherwise and got all soft on you," she replied. The bottom dropped out of Draco's stomach. But he remained very cool under her gaze. "But I really do love him. I love him." Draco's heart shattered. "Just like I love Ron. They're more than brothers. They're my best friends, my soulmates, and my _family_. I can't put it into words. Around them, I feel. . . safe. Protected. Loved." Some of the pieces of Draco's heart flew back into place.

"So you don't like them. . . _that_ way?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"No! I know them too well!" she shouted. But then she looked at him thoughtfully. "I never really thought about it. Hmm. . . _Maybe_." Draco suddenly felt hope rising up in him - brimming over the edge. All he knew is that he wanted Hermione Granger. And everybody knows that a Malfoy always gets what he wants.

"You will be divided into groups of two or three to complete the task," Professor Dumbledore said to the assembly. "You do not get to choose your group, and I would advise that those of you that are not a good outdoorsmen, you might want to suggest we team you up with someone who is." 

Draco glanced at Hermione and raised his hand.

Lupin raised a graying eyebrow shrewdly.

"I need a good outdoors-person to partner with, Professor Lupin," he said.

Lupin eyed him, understanding.

"You will team with Hermione, then," he said, writing something down on his list. Draco smirked. 

Hermione smiled.


	5. Something There

Ch5 - Something There

"Look." 

Draco sat beside Hermione quietly as she spoke.

"Draco," Hermione said softly, jerking Draco out of his trance. "Draco, I have to be honest with you. You are a very good friend toward me – I've been able to tell you everything. But I wanted to ask you something. Who was that poem about?" Draco's eyes became very wide.

"The truth?" Draco breathed. For some reason the truth just spilled out of him: "_You_. The poem was about _you_." Hermione gasped, not with surprise, but with satisfaction. "What?" Draco asked.

"I had a premonition," she blurted. Draco's eyes widened. "I had a vision that we were together," she said, smiling. Hermione touched his hand nervously.

Hermione stood. She smiled, yet her eyes were at the floor. Hermione sat in the large, squashy chair next to Draco's.

"What exactly did you see in your premonition?" Draco asked calmly. Hermione gave a start.

"Does it really matter?" she asked, sounding a bit dazed.

"Yes."

Hermione gave a deep breath. And began:

"It happened just before I came to visit you. It was as if I was being controlled by a spirit, and I felt as if I was sucked into a different time. Well – " She paused. Draco nodded for her to continue.

"Go on."

"Okay. I saw us. We were together, in front of the staff table in the Great Hall." Draco frowned with confusion, but let Hermione proceed. "It was Christmas, and we were standing under mistletoe, so we kissed… And then you looked at me and I said something, and you fainted."

Draco leaned forward and cocked his head innocently to the right.

"Me? I've never fainted before – except for when you punched me…You're _sure_ it was me?"

"I'm _positively _sure," Hermione said. "Nobody else could pull off that hair." Draco grinned slyly.

"Did you _enjoy_ the kiss?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I didn't pay attention to that." Hermione lowered her voice and leaned forward. "Er, but then I had another premonition, and you and Harry were fighting, the same year at Christmas, out in the snow – you were actually _fighting_, though. And I came into the picture, but I don't know what happened after that." Hermione stood up, and Draco stood, also.

"Er," Draco said. The silence between them was deafening. He _had_ to break it. "Meet me in front of your dormitory same time tomorrow. Okay?" Hermione nodded, her face pale. She hugged him quickly and rushed out the door before Draco could say anything else.

Hermione leaned against the wall outside the Slytherin common room, breathing heavily.

'_No, Hermione,_' she thought. '_You are not saying a word about the third premonition. I know it won't happen._"

And having thought that, she strode away to her own common room, hoping to hide her concerns.

"Draco?" He heard a knock on his dormitory door. "It's Hermione. I'm here." Draco opened the door and walked silently down the stairs behind Hermione.

"Hullo," Draco said, standing before Hermione, who was leaning against the stone near the hearth. Hermione smiled and stood up straight.

"Hello, Draco. Why did you want to see me again?" Hermione asked, staring into the roaring fire. Draco bit his lip.

"I wanted to – " he grabbed her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled away and slammed her head against the wall. She turned bright red and rubbed the spot on the back of her head that hit the stone.

"What was that!" she hissed.

"Nothing," said Draco, unsure of why he had just done what he had done. "I just want you to understand something about me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but nodded so that he could continue.

"I do not lie," Draco replied. This was indeed very true. "I can't lie. Not really." He shifted a bit. "I never actually _hated_ you," Draco said. "Actually, I always was jealous that Potter would have the opportunity to go out with a girl that has beautiful eyes and looks past even an extremely handsome face to see personality. Slytherin girls have no personality. They're all exactly alike." Hermione blinked.

"I like you," Hermione said, "but I don't want to be your girlfriend." 

"Why _not_?" he whined, not sounding like his usual self, and more like a whiny little child.

"I - I just don't!" she yelped. Seeing the look on Draco's face, she added, "I don't _know_ you yet." He continued to stare at his feet. "But maybe when school starts I will."

"I wanted to know if this would work," he said, "you and me." She stared at the floor, her arms growing tighter and tighter around her knees.

"There never was a _you and me_," she said quietly.

Draco held out his hand. "Come sit with me." 

"What for Draco?" Hermione said as she got up slowly and settled in the chair across from Draco.

"I'd like to get to know you better."

Throughout a few days, Draco began to learn more and more about Hermione Granger. She even lent him her diary (after ripping out a few pages) for some light reading. In it, she told all about what happened in her life, her feelings about each person she encountered. He returned it on August the twenty-seventh:

"Here you are, Hermione," Draco said. Hermione blushed as she put the little black book in her bag.

"It's not very interesting," Hermione said shyly. Draco smirked that wonderful smirk of his.

"On the contrary, Miss Hermione E. Granger," Draco said smartly. "I especially enjoyed the part about Lockhart." He put on a high voice. "_Oh, he is the dreamiest wizard there is - and so smart - _" 

"I thought I ripped that out!" Hermione squeaked. Draco shook his head and laughed as Hermione stood there with a very humiliated look on her face.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Just so you know, this is just an intro. I will start the actual plot in a sequel. Oh, and if you want a better story by me, read **Blood to Blood**. It's my personal fav.


End file.
